A bodyguard for everything
by Shishio-sensei
Summary: [Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryota] This story plays in the future, where Kise is a famous model and where Aomine is actually a police men, but due to some reasons he has to work as a bodyguard for Kise. Kise also has somehow no clue who Aomine is. Please enjoy and I'm so sorry for mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean, I need a bodyguard?! I don't fucking need one! I'm fine!" busted out of my mouth, I just couldn't believe this fatty, called my manager. "Kise, shut up! Your face is a billion Yen worth and if you little brat don't sign this contract, than there's the door!" shouted the fatty right into my face and pointed to the door. "I can't believe this shit! Like seriously! This are only some stupid scars, nothing else to worry about. " I said and took the pen. "Nothing else than little scars? Do you even believe yourself." he sighed and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Boy, I really worrying about you. You have tons of serious scars on your body, it's even magic that they are blushing away. Oh my.. what is wrong with you, kid? What's the matter?" OH NO! Is he really playing out the father card?! Like now?! I felt a rage coming up my throat, so I signed the contract, which allowed a man called something like Daiki something, by the way the name seemed to be quite familiar, to bodyguard me.  
What means I just now singed that I even can't take a shit by myself!  
This thoughts made me even more angry, that I broke the pen.  
"Who the hell is that guy anyway?! I even couldn't choose him by myself!" - "Don't worry, Kise. He is the best and you will like him" he laughed. "What does that suppose to mean?" He glimpsed at me with a filthy look "You know what I mean by that. Don't play dumb."  
Yeah, I knew what he meant, but it still made me feel even more angry and even dirty, but what could I do? To be popular means also to be all alone and some celebrities try to fill the hole with alcohol or even drugs. I hate both. Alcohol and drugs.  
"Fuck of old geezer. I suppose that you already send my bodyguard here."  
I spoke, while I got up and walked to the door and like not suppose,d there stood an old friend in front of me. My face went dark and I turned my face back to my manager.  
"Could you please leave my now? I need a minute." they understood and walked away.  
I grind. "Kurokochi! Say what do ya' do here?" he walked quietly in and stopped in front the dressing table. I approached to him and placed my arms behind his back around his chest. "He-he~ so I think you want to tell me, that you considered of leaving the foolish thoughts of loving Kagami-kun?" I whispered in his ear and turned him around. His face was still the same, so uninterested, so cold. So, I softly stroke his cheek and reached to his lips, without really touching them, I only breathed a kiss on them. Then I wandered to his neck and there I only breathed heavy kisses, without really touching him.  
"Kise." a solid voice came out of his mouth. I placed my hands arround his sides, picked him up like a child and placed him on the dressing table. He still looked with cold eyes on me, I placed my hands on each side of the table, so that Kurokochi would be between them and that he couldn't escape. My face was also so near his, that I could feel his breath.  
"Kise" again the solid voice "you're game wont work this time. I didn't come for sex..."  
"Kurokochi!" I interrupted him and laughed "don't say such embarrassing words! It really makes me uncomfortable!" - " .. I wanted to talk." I stepped back and rubbed my head. "Oh, Kurokochi! I really don't know, if we should already go so far! I mean we never.."  
"Kise! Stop playing dumb! I know and you know, that you have feelings for me and I came here to settle it down!" even though his voice was full of hatred, his eyes still were cold and that made me really angry. "Settle down?!" I gripped his hand and pressed it against the mirror, everything was so fast that half of the make up stuff fell down. Tears came up, but I managed to hold them back. "How am I even supposed to forget you? You was the one who made always the first move and now you want me to leave you alone with that Kagami-kun?!" I really couldn't believe this whole situation, it was absurd, so while I said all that, I couldn't hold myself back. I pulled his shirt with the other hand up and reached to his chest, he hit me with his small fists, he even tried to kick me, but nothing helped. He even started to cry, so I reached to his lips and started to kiss him forcefully. Than I reached to his pants, but I couldn't open them properly, when he bit me on the lip and I backed off of him and right in this second the door opened.

In the door frame, there he stood and I could tell what this big ass just now saw and that made me feel sick. I looked at Kurokochi, he rubbed his tears away and sprang off the table.  
He even didn't look me in the eyes, while he walked away.  
"I understand your behavior, but Kise-kun this attitude doesn't suit you at all. Please, understand. I love Kagami-kun, not you." he whispered and again, tears came up, but this time I couldn't hold them back. Fuck. I have to be quick. I turned my back against that Daiki-guy and started to pick up the make up stuff, while the tears just quilted out of my eyes and I hated myself for this.  
"Haha! Are you seriously just got dumbed by a guy? Oh my lord! How amusing!" does he really laugh? But.. kind of .. it doesn't make me feel angry, even worse it makes me sad, so sad that even more tears felt down on my cheek. I hold in, I stop to tidy up and I wish my tears away, but they just came back and I even start to sob. Nice. An other reason to hate myself even more! Crying like a baby in front of that big foot. Wonderful!  
"O my god!" he laughed "You geek love that dude! How sick are ya'?!" this was it. I turn my red face or I mean I'm sure that my face is quite red, to him, but when I tried to focus my eyes on his face and when I finally catch a better image of him, I felt a heavy burden in my chest. Now I only could stare at him and I felt how my expression remained.

Leaning against the door frame with crossed arms, a dirty smile on the face and dark blue hair, that was he the Daiki-guy and still something felt familiar.  
"S-Say, did we once met?" I stubbed, while the stuff in my hands fell down. He grinned and his face went dark "No" said he, while he walked towards me. He didn't pity me, he only stood before me with a reaching hand and a grin in the face.  
How dare he though I would take his hand? And still something in me wanted to take it, something that new that guy, but I buried it in me and just stroke the hand away, while I stood up and looked into his eyes. "I can't believe you. On the one hand you're laughing about me and on the other hand you trying to help me to get up? And than you're telling me that you don't know me?" HA! There his grin vanished! Now he'll gonna tell me who the heck he is - that was what I though, but the reality was different. He walked up to me and grabbed very tough my head and leaned over to me "I only tried to be nice to ya'." He let go of me and let me there. Shoked. How in the world should that be nice? I didn't want to get to me. "So, my job is to bodyguard you and I think you have to go home now, right? Oh, and my job is also to not let my eyes of you. Am I right?" he snorted.  
How I said. I even can't take a shit by myself anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Gorgeous! Now we're here, in my apartment, the Daiki-guy sits right next to me on the couch and is looking at me with an arrogant glance at me. What am I even supposed to do with him? Shall I feed him? Do I have to give him a room? Where is he supposed to sleep?  
We're sitting here now for ages and no one spoke a word. It feels even more unpleasant.  
"Do ya' have some porn?"

it spoke! And.. wait what? My whole face went from red to white and backwards.  
"P-Porn?" I stumbled while my face has to be all red now. "Are you deaf? Yes, I mean Porn. The magazines with naked women in it or do ya' only have some with naked dudes in it?"  
I literally felt how the heat flowed right into my head and I only could look away. "Don't tell me you only have gay magazines." he sighted and lend his head back on the couch backseat. Yes, I indeed have some gay magazines, but just because of Kurokocchi! I mean he was the first guy iI slept with and I wanted to do it properly, but no way that this Bigfoot is allowed to know this! I turn my head towards him and begin to shout "NO! No way I have even one of those filthy magazines!" and.. I even could believe myself and in full shame I turn my face away. Tears are spreading in my eyes, but I manage to hold them back. I'm absolutely sure that he will laugh at me and I don't know why my heart starts to aches. I mean I did sleep with a lots of guys AND women and all my coworkers do know it, even my manager, but somehow.. I don't know.  
So, I press my hands at my knees, by trying to distract myself from my heart into the pain of my knees. /Common! Start laughing!/ I tell myself, but he .. he just sigh. Slowly, I turn my face to him. Does it .. really not brother him at all? And wait.. when did he even came so near at me?  
"Actually I need those magazines to jerk off, but gay magazines don't turn me on at all. So, you have to take the responsibility." he spoke with a bored and calm voice, while he took my hand and turned me towards him. He was so near me, that I could feel his breath on my face.  
"W-Wait! What do you think you are?" I stumbled, but he ignored my pitiful push-off and shoves my shirt up. "To noisy" he comments, while he was kissing and liking my neck and playing with my chest. Fuck does it feel good, that I couldn't hold back my moan, but no I just can't let him use me as a toy! "What!? I tell you to STOP!" I shouted and managed to kick him in the gut, so that he let me go. My whole body is hot and my breath is haltingly. I set my shirt back to normal and press a hand on my chest, in the hope to stop my heart. Fuck, he turned me on.  
May be.. it isn't that bad to be played… I look around, but he isn't here anymore. I was so focused on me that I didn't see how he vanished. Exhausted I lean back on the couch. "What did I do to deserve it?" I sighted and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I immediately rise up from the bed, with a huge aching in my head. "Shit, I need my medicine." I reach my bedside table and somehow I manage to find them. Now I could take them and I just have to wait for them to work.  
A yawn comes out of my mouth and I rub my eyes, while I look around.  
"Hmmm.. it looks like I'm in my bed and naked..." still rubbing my eyes. "Wait.." I jerkily grab the blanked and look underneath. "WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?!" I feel how the heat is floating right into my head, while I try to recall my memories and I'm damn sure that I didn't drink at all nor I took the cloth off by myself and I didn't went to bed at all.

"Stop screaming, Idiot." a pillow flew direct into my face.

Hastily and without any thinking I pull down the blanket and there it is.  
A freaking darkish, huge, muscular body and dark blue hair. I can't believe this.  
It turns its head towards me, with a death glare and the only thing I could think off is automatically to kick this damn huge and scary thing with a loud scream out of my bed.

The impact made a dull sound, followed by a painful moan and a shout. "YOU BASTARD!"  
The thing got up and it turns to be the big ass Bigfoot, in his black boxers.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!? AND HOW DID I GOT IN HERE AT FIRST PLACE?!" I shout back and glimpse at his body. He's truly well build and I have to mention that he indeed is capable for my taste, if he wouldn't be a person with such a bad attitude. "You ungrateful bastard, where should I have to sleep! AND I brought you here, when you fell asleep! So, be more thankful!" he accuses me, while he rubs his tummy with a death glare, which I think is related to me. "You could have wake me up, I can walk fine by myself! And why the hell am I naked?" the Bigfoot grins and sits on the bed, while he shakes on the pillow.. wait, why does he grins? "I didn't want to sleep next to a dressed person, so I tried to undress you and I accidentally pulled of your pants with your panties. Besides, bright pink panties are you seriously? And how I could see it you still don't have any pubic hair around your dick." a finger points to my lower section and I barely can feel how my head turns red. I open up my mouth, but nothing cames out so I close it and he falls back to bed. "And now shut up, I want to sleep." he turns his face away from me and covers himself with the blanket.  
This is bullshit. He uses such stupid excuses and he is so arrogant and falls asleep again?!  
"Get the fuck out of my bed, big ass!" I shout and beat against his head with a pillow.

Suddenly he rises up, tears the pillow from me, by dragging it towards him and pushes me back to bed, while he presses my hands down.  
It all happens so fast, that I don't have the time to even realise what just happened.  
Therefore I squid my eyes and the only thing what I feel in this moment is the pain in my wrist, a heavy burden on my tummy and tiny breeze on my face.

**First of all: Thank you so much for reading and favor this and I am very, very sorry for my bad gramma.. this is so embarrassing.. anyways.. I truly hope that this Chapter is good.. or so.. have a good day and a happy new year! **


End file.
